Bonded
by drew.justine.3
Summary: A potions accident leads to an irreversible mistake that will leave the two bonded for life.
1. Chapter One: Potions Accident

**A/N: Hello everyone! Just as I said I am back and I am determined to finish this book no matter how long it takes me. Even if it takes me too long and dies off, even if no one is reading it, I will still finish. As I had said the past while since I have updated has been crazy plus I had a baby. But here is your first revamped chapter! I added a lot more and I would say my writing has improved so it should be better than my first try. But I want to know what you all think! Was it better?**

 **I should be uploading within the next couple days. I have the first three chapters already revised, jut need to be typed and uploaded so keep your eye out!**

Hermione Granger was a sensible person, she never made a decision without weighing all of her options. "Control freak" they called her, but who could really blame her? No planning made for a rushed decision and mistakes. Apparently this made her a "difficult person", or so people liked to say. Hermione had come to terms with her controlling personality long ago. Why would anyone expect her to change because of what they thought? No matter how many people thought Hermione should change her personality, she would not back down, she wouldn't comply. Who was she if not a warrior after all.

Shaking her head to clear the distracting thoughts consuming her. Hermione took another deep breath of fresh air as an attempt to calm her nerves. Sometimes she still had trouble remembering that the war was over. Returning to Hogwarts as an Eighth Year, as they had so been deemed, seemed like the only logical pathway for Hermione. Although after the war she was certainly not the school girl she once roamed these halls as. But she returned none the less to have the "normal" Hogwarts experience that was so harshly robbed from her. Harry and Ron had also returned for similar reasons.

Hermione shot up from the grass in a panic. She had come to her spot to get a moment of peace and quiet instead of lunch, but she had realized that all the sounds of students walking around had died off. Which meant she was late for class! Hermione gathered her things as quickly as she could and took off running as though her life depended on it, and she had actually had to do such several times in her life.

Running down the corridor Hermione barely cared if anyone was there to scold her or strip her of House points. She was late for the first Potions class of the year, and that meant they were supposed to pick partners to work with for the rest of the year. Hermione arrived at the dungeons huffing and puffing trying to catch her breath before she walked into class.

As soon as Hermione put her hand on the door she heard another set of running footsteps approach behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw the tall blonde behind her. Draco Malfoy. Hermione tried her best to hide the automatic nose crinkle that she seemed to experience when she saw those who she did not like, but she suspected she had not done too well as she saw a sneer take place on the Slytherin's face.

Neither one said anything to one another as they turned to open the doors of the Potions classroom. Although, once they had the door opened both of them realized that all of the students in their class had already partnered up and has started their reading assignment, even though they were all looking at the pair in the doorway. Normally a situation like this would draw a fierce blush onto Hermione's face, but she was too preoccupied with the fact that there was only two chairs left, at the same table, and only her and the blonde menace left.

Draco Malfoy honestly believed the bushy haired know-it-all known as Hermione Granger would rather sit on the floor than sit with him at the last table. He could practically see it now. She would probably march up to Professor Slughorn who was deep in thought at his desk with her nose held up in the air and demand that he provide her with an extra cauldron so she could work by herself on the floor. Any objection Slughorn could muster and sputter out Hermione would refute until he gave her what she wanted. But then Draco suddenly heard the chair next to him slide against the floor and Granger sit down.

Nothing was said for a moment.

"Tell me Granger, what exactly do you think you are doing?" Draco drawled.

"Well Malfoy, it seems as if I am sitting in the only seat available" Hermione quipped back.

"Very well then, keep the interaction down to a minimum if you could"

Hermione watched Malfoy turn away and bury himself into his Potions textbook. She turned her eyes to the board upfront and saw the reading for class written. Hermione pulled out her textbook and snorted.

"I'm not exactly sure why you would think I would want to interact with you more than absolutely necessary anyways." Hermione muttered.

"Well it seems you would as you are now," Draco replied. He turned his head to see Hermione's lips tightly pursed as she read her textbook.

'That seemed to shut her up' Draco thought.

Eventually Slughorn got up from his desk and out of his own head, only to register Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger seated as partners and he was in complete shock. The Seventh and Eighth Years knew the routine at this point. The first class of the year they picked a seat and a partner and that's where they were for the rest of the year. When they came into class the ould spend the first thirty minutes reading the section out of their textbooks that was displayed on the board. Potions was always a double so they would review the potion together and then proceed to brewing. So during the first thirty minutes with the older students Slughorn had the opportunity to lose himself in this depressing thoughts until the alloted reading time was over. He shook his head and walked to the front of the class to begin the lesson.

As Slughorn went over the complicated potion they would be brewing today in class. Hermione paid rapt attention and took organized, detailed notes, seeming as though she was writing down every word Slughorn said. While Draco barely wrote down anything, seeming not to really care.

Slughorn looked around the class.

"Now don't be fooled, not only is this potion complicated, but it is also dangerous. Once the potion is administered to a witch or wizard they develop extreme empathy to the first person they come in contact with. We will explore the effects in a controlled setting once we are done. Each partner will take a turn experiencing the effects of the potion, but not to worried I have an antidote we will administer after five minutes. So let's begin."

'What a dangerous potion' Hermione mused.

'What a powerful potion.' thought Draco.

The class was sent off to collect their ingredients for the potions. Both Hermione and Draco got up to collect ingredients, although it was normally custom for one partner to do the job.

Hermione met up with Harry at the ingredients section.

"What are you doing Hermione? Have you lost your mind?" Harry whispered angrily.

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"It's not like I wanted to partner with him Harry. That was the only seat left in the entire class." she whispered back.

Harry's face morphed into sympathy.

"Well good luck I guess, now you're stuck with him for the entire year." he said grimly. With a gentle touch to her shoulder he walked back to his table he was sharing with Ron.

"What did she say Harry?" Ron questioned eagerly.

"That she didn't have a choice." Harry muttered.

"Do you think Slughorn will let her trade?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "I dunno, probably not."

"Bloody Hell."

As Draco walked up to the ingredients station, he experienced something similar with his friend Blaise Zabini.

"Tough luck Draco, being late caused you to have to pair up with that swot Granger, the whole class is losing their minds. But in good news, she's been the only one able to beat you in Potions, so I'm sure she could give you a few tips. You know, to help you out." Blaise chuckled at his own musings, annoying Draco further.

Draco rolled his eyes "I'm positive that twit couldn't teach me anything." he grumbled.

"Yeah whatever you say pal." snicked Blaise who walked off to join his partner Theo Nott, Draco's only other friend.

Both Draco and Hermione approached their begrudgingly shared cauldron without a word. They warmed up their cauldron still in silence and began preparing the ingredients. Once the potion making begun minimal words were exchanged between the two. They progressed and followed the potion's instructions step-by-step, not a mistake was made.

Hermione was deep in concentration, "Alright, I am now adding the ash bark wrapped in a single unicorn hair."

She carefully dropped the ingredients in and watched as the potion turned a brilliant pink instead of the supposed calm blue that w Hermione began to panic, she had never messed up a potion before.

"Malfoy, what is happening right now?" Hermione squealed.

Draco clenched and unclenched his jaw a couple times in attempt to control his temper.

"Well Granger, I would have to say that you ruined the potion because I already added those ingredients five minutes ago like we were supposed to." he growled. Shows Blaise what he knows. Granger didn't teach him anything, instead she ruined his potion instead.

Hermione looked up at him in shock. "What do you mean? We weren't supposed to add the ingredients until the potion was simmering, not boiling! Why didn't you tell me when you added them?" she practically screeched at the annoyed man that stood before her. By now the whole class was had stopped their potions to gawk at the duo.

Slughorn approached to diffuse the situation between the bickering pair.

"What is going on here?" he asked gasping for air. He was trying to catch his breath considering he had practically ran across the room and that was the quickest he had moved in years.

Hermione couldn't stop the tears that sprang into her eyes.

"Well Professor, it looks as if I added the ash and unicorn hair a few minutes after Draco had added the ingredients himself and ruined the potion. I am so sorry sir."

Slughorn seemed to lose all color, and he started opening and closing his mouth so quickly Draco couldn't help but think that he rather looked like a fish running out of air.

Draco rolled his eyes at the Professor's reaction. Of course he was extremely annoyed with Granger for ruining the potion, but it wasn't as big of a deal as Slughorn was making it.

"Sir, with all due respect, I get this is the first time anyone has ever seen the great Hermione Granger mess up, but you are overreacting." he drawled.

Slughorn dropped into the nearest chair. "Class dismissed. Everyone except Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy are excused." he choked out.

Hermione was desperately trying not to start sobbing. This had to be a major screw up. Not only did Slughorn end class abruptly, making them stay behind, but he also summoned Headmistress McGonagall, and he wouldn't even look at either of them.

McGonagall finally rushed into the room, "Is there anyway to reverse it Horace?"

All eyes turned to Professor Slughorn as he slowly shook his head.

"I am afraid not Minerva. It looks as if they are bonded for life."


	2. Chapter Two: Aftermath

**A/N: Hello! Here is your second chapter all nice and shiny. Of course, a quick disclaimer, in no way shape or form do I own anything to do with Harry Potter except for this measly fanfiction! Let me know what you think!**

Chapter Two: Aftermath

Hermione felt her eyebrows push together from confusion. Bonded? What exactly did that mean? And how the hell did that happen from a simple potions mix up?

"Excuse me Professor, but I feel like you must be mistaken. How can we be any sort of "bonded" if we did not ingest the potion, nor did it touch our skin."

Somehow the Headmistress' mouth seemed to be more pinched than usual if that was even really possible.

"Well Ms. Granger, this is some sort of ceremonial potion. The two individuals who partake in making this potion are then soul bonded. You two may want to sit down. This is going to be a long and difficult conversation."

Hermione looked to her right to see Malfoy, somehow more pale than normal, who was already sitting. He looked as if he couldn't stand even if he wanted to. She slowly backup up and sat down as well.

McGonagall took a deep breath before she began.

"This form of bonding is extremely old and was used in the days before there was a spell of the same effect. Sometimes couples still choose to use this method. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy knows exactly what I'm talking about. If I remember correctly the Malfoy's used this method when they were bound."

McGonagall paused and Malfoy nodded his head to verify her statement.

"Headmistress, how exactly did this happen?" Hermione inquired.

"The potion you were intended to make today creates extreme and complete empathy with the first person you would come in contact with. That potion's empathy, although strong, is temporary and can be reversed. Now, the difference in the composure of the potions is both of you added the ash covered bar. It causes empathy, as well as magic to be exchanged between you two, permanently. In result, you two are now soul bonded.

"The significance of you both adding the ingredients represents the unity of your being and your magic. Both of you united your whole selves and that is all you needed to create the bond. But I will tell the two of you this. When the potion is made if the two individuals are not compatible in every way the potion will reject the soul bond and turn white. As far as we know there is no way to reverse a soul bond, so the best option for the two of you now would be to find a way to live with this...situation until we find a way to reverse it if there even is a way."

Draco was shocked. Out of all the people he was forced to be potions partners with, it couldn't have been someone he wasn't soul compatible with? What if they were stuck together forever? From what he knew there was no way to reverse a bonding. The purpose of a bonding was to unite a witch and a wizard forever.

He looked over at Granger who looked like she was about to lose the contents of her stomach, and if that happened he wasn't very far behind.

As if all the information wasn't already enough for the two, McGonagall continued, "For the first thirty days you two cannot be apart from each other for more than thirty minutes. Certain accommodations will have to be made. The two of you will have to share a bedroom and attend classes together. We will sit down tomorrow and figure out a new schedule that will work for the both of you. You will not have to sit next to each other during lessons and mealtimes. Any separation will definitely cause some discomfort so I would recommend it. Now, you will be required to attend weekly meetings with Madame Pomfrey, as well as monthly meetings with me. Madame Pomfrey has been bonded for thirty years, and she will help guide you through this difficult transition.

Draco sighed and glanced over at Granger again. Neither of them seemed to be truly able to process these turn of events.

Well, at least they had that in common. He stood, feeling as if he had aged many years in the past couple of hours. Looking at the two professors Draco realized their faces were as grim as they had been during the war.

They really weren't pulling an elaborate practical joke on the two. Draco knew that, but this definitely reinforced the information. It now seemed that no matter how much he really didn't want to, he was going to have to be a man and take control of the situation.

"Alright Headmistress, I will go to my room and collect my things. Then, I will help Granger collect her things while our room is being arranged. Will there be a house elf to move the things into the room?"

Hermione couldn't help but narrow her eyes at Malfoy for assuming an elf would do his dirty work. Malfoy glanced over his shoulder to meet her judging eyes. Hermione's annoyance grew watching the annoying prick smirk at her. Although the war seemed to have sucked most of the snot out of his personality, he was still a self-righteous prat. McGonagall had nodded her head, both in confirmation and approval it seemed.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Binky will be waiting for you in 's room. She will lead you to your new room after you both finish packing. I have plenty of paperwork to do now. I will also make a respectful and modest announcement at dinner tonight, I expect to see the two of you there. Be at my office at 8 a.m. sharp. The two of you will be excused from tomorrow's classes, but be ready to attend on Monday morning." McGonagall announced.

Both of the students nodded, and both a little happy at finally watching the other witch walk away seeing as she delivered a lot of unsavory news that afternoon.

Once the door closed behind her Slughorn quickly stood and approached the pair.

"Forgive me children, such a small mistake to a potion I am required to teach, I did not-"

Malfoy cut off the Professor's sorry excuse for an apology by spinning around very suddenly to face Hermione.

"C'mon Granger, let us go start packing in my room."

Hermione blinked and slowly nodded her head. Well, this was already weird.

The two of them walked side by side out of the Potion's classroom and down the corridor, heading to the Slytherin common rooms. They didn't say anything for a while. Hermione wasn't going to break the silence, that was for sure.

Apparently Malfoy decided that he was going to.

"Granger when we go into the common room just keep your head down and follow closely behind me. Hopefully there won't be that many people in there." he quietly warned her.

Hermione wasn't very keen on the idea of walking through the Slytherin common room and into Malfoy's room, but she was pretty sure she didn't have a choice.

When they approached the door Hermione wasn't really listening when Malfoy muttered the password to let them in, she was lost in the insanity of her current situation. If someone would've told her this is what her future had in store when she was lying on the grass she would have never gotten up. How could one stupid, simple potions mistake ruin both of their lives. Especially the first potions mistake she had ever made. This was definitely all her fault and she didn't know if there was anything she could do to fix it.

She followed Malfoy as closely as she could without touching him. There were a lot more people in the common room than either of them had hoped. All eyes were naturally drawn to the pair, as it was a sight that none of them thought they were ever going to see. The room was filled with a complete silence.

Two Slytherin males who were identifiable to Hermione walked up to them and blocked their way further into the common room.

"What the hell is this Malfoy?" one demanded.

"Yeah, what do you think you're doing?" the other added.

They seemed to be identical twins.

Hermione could see the muscles in Malfoy's back tense.

"None of your damn business, now get out of the way." he all but growled the command.

"No." both of the twins responded.

Now instead of being pale Malfoy was starting to look more red than anything. Hermione winced. She didn't know exactly was going to be next, but she knew it couldn't be good.

Malfoy sneered down at the twins, who seemed to be taller than Malfoy, that was until he seemed to manage to make his posture any better and showed he was taller than the twins.

"You cannot talk to me like that, you absolute piece of trash. I don't know when your kind decided that they were even good enough to wipe the boots of a Malfoy, let alone talked back to one. Now, I suggest you two get your head out of your arses and GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Hermione jumped when Malfoy who smoothy grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as he shoved past the twins. Who couldn't get their wits together enough to say anything to Malfoy.

Hermione almost had to run to keep up with Malfoy's furious pace. Eventually they bursted into Malfoy's room with Malfoy slamming the door shut behind them. Hermione was even embarrassed to admit to herself how hard she was breathing form that jog down the hallway. She looked around the neatly organized room, that was also so empty she knew he had to be the only one living in it.

"Uh Malfoy, what the bloody hell is this?"

Malfoy snickered at her, "Little miss perfect has quite the mouth on her doesn't she?"

Hermione had nothing to say so she bared her teeth at him in response.

"Well, you mean me having my own room?"

When Hermione nodded he shrugged and continued.

"People kept complaining on how I was hard to live with, so my father paid a little money to smooth things out with Dumbledore and find a solution that worked for everyone.

Hermione had to almost physically restrain herself from rolling her eyes. Of course they always threw money at all their problems.

"Great. Hard to live with, I can hardly wait." she remarked dryly.

The process of cleaning their room was not a fun one. They got a lot of stares and whispers. But other than the twins no one said anything to them. Everyone knew at least a little bit of their situation, of course everyone would have heard about the big potions accident. No one really knew any more than that, and anything anybody thinks they know was thrown into the rumor mill along the way.

Hermione wasn't sure how to go on from this point, not only getting used to this situation herself, but also what she was going to tell everyone else.

As McGonagall had said there was a small and very distraught house elf waiting in Hermione's room. Which, luckily she made sure to keep Hermione's roommates out of the room so she could pack. She definitely did not want Lavender and Parvati, the gossips they were to come in here and badger her for information. Binky continued to pace back and forth in front of the door furiously wringing her hands. The poor elf was trying desperately to help, but Hermione desperately trying to believe she was right, kept refusing the elf.

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes, the twit really didn't get it. She wanted to think that she was trying to help the poor elves, but in all honestly they either hated her or were terrified of her. The legend of the famous S.P.E.W. witch running around trying to free all of the elves like a mad woman had reached even that Malfoy house elves. Draco supposed all the elves to the Malfoy name would lose it when they found our that they were now bonded. Especially meaning she would be their new mistress. Now that he thought about it, Hermione wasn't going to be very happy about that fact either.

Draco approached the distraught house elf and kneeled down to look at her, gently grabbing her shoulders.

"Binky, isn't it?" he asked her softly. The small elf nodded her head.

:"Yes sir."

"Were my trunks already moved to our new room?"

Binky nodded her head again.

"Yes sir, Binky took care of it sir."

"Good job Binky. Miss Granger is almost finished packing her things, and then you are to take us to our new room."

"Yes sir. Binky helped prepare your room sir. She is quite sure you will enjoy your new room, sir."

Draco nodded and softly patted the elf on the head, in return she beamed back up at him.

Once Granger finally finished packing up her room Binky snapped her fingers effectively sending her trunks to their new room.

Thankful to finally have a purpose the elf spoke up, "Binky is to take you to your new room now sir and ma'am."

Draco nodded his head.

"Thank you Binky."

Granger gave the elf a small strained smile.

The pair followed the now happy little elf out of Granger's old room and quickly through the Gryffindor common room. They were lead up to the library, then past it and to a desolate corner that was never visited, except for maybe a quick snog in the dark. Now, there were two suits of armor standing on either side of a door.

Binky turned around quickly to face the pair.

"Sir and Ma'am, you need to decide on a password to tell the knights please."

Draco turned to face Hermione.

"So, what do you think Granger?"

She pushed her lips together.

"Disaster." she answered after a pause.

Draco couldn't help but smirk at the witch.

"Alright then." he walked up to the armor who quickly jumped in front of the door.

"Name?" one of them demanded in a deep voice.

"Draco Malfoy."

"And who is the girl?" the other demanded.

"Hermione Granger."

"State your password."

"Disaster."

The armour jumped apart without another word and the door opened. Binky led the couple inside. She quickly started to wring her hands again.

"Binky hopes the two of you will be very pleased with your new room. Binky put a lot of thought into it. Your trunks are in your room. If you ever need anything just call on Binky to help you. Binky would be pleased to serve you."

Draco gave the elf a small smile.

"Thank you for everything Binky. I'll call you if I ever need anything else."

The elf gave Draco a smile before she snapped her fingers, leaving the two of them by their selves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N and Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Also I'm terribly sorry if any of you or anyone you know was affected by the Orlando shooting. My thoughts and prayers go to every single person affected.

The two individuals stood in the middle in their newly packed room. No one said anything, no one moved. That was until Draco felt like he was going to explode. Actually that idea seemed really appealing, he didn't really know if he had another option. He had tried so hard, he had to take control and be the calm one which was utter fucking bullshit. He was mad at himself for letting Granger sit with him. Mad at Slughorn for picking this potion. He was furious at Granger for actually fucking up for the first time in her life at the most inopportune moment. He was just mad at everything and that should be allowed because he was stuck in an utterly shitty situation that he didn't even know if he could fix. Not that any of this was any of his fault. No, it wasn't her fault. It was Granger's. This whole bloody situation was all her fault. He had fallen into her little trap just like everyone else. Oh, is perfect little Granger maybe she can actually help my potion skills. He mocked himself, and he deserved it. He was as stupid as her.

Speaking of the devil.

"Malfoy, I am so sorry." She said this so quietly he almost didn't hear her over his rage.

"Sorry?" he hissed, "Oh you're bloody sorry. How is that going to fix anything."

He spun around just in time to see anger take over her face as well.

"Well what else am I supposed to do at this moment Malfoy? I thought that sorry would count as something, even to the likes of you. I made a mistake okay? I didn't know a mistake was such a big deal."

Draco rushed towards her and grabbed her arms "Just a mistake? Don't you realize what you've done you stupid stupid girl?"

He actually shook her a little bit in hopes he would knock out any nonsense that was there and make room for reality.

"Let go of me." Granger's steely tone cut directly though his anger.

He quickly released her as if her skin was on fire, and backed away quickly.

Hermione could not believe that prat thought it was acceptable to handle her that way. Technically she was his wife and that should give him extra reason not to touch her that way. That was a scary thought, Malfoy's wife. That was her. Not that he or anyone else saw her that way, but that's what this mistake had cost her, love. Not that she was in love with anyone but this wasn't exactly how she envisioned getting married. But it is what it is, and she supposed this was her fault anyways.

A knock on the door interrupted her thought, she opened it and there was a house elf holding two, three course meals for Malfoy and herself.

"Hi! I've never seen you around here, what's your name?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

Before the poor, little house elf could answer Malfoy elbowed his way between them and took the food out of the creature's hands.

"Who cares what it's bloody name is Granger; this isn't time for your bloody spew project." he mumbled. Food in hand he turned around and shut the door behind him.

"It is not spew Malfoy it is S.P.E.W., and it is always time." Hermione retorted.

Malfoy had set the food down on the table, "Oh who cares what it's called sit down and eat."

Hermione made her way over to the cozy little table and lowered herself into the seat, not because Malfoy told her to but because all this stress was fatiguing and she was starving.

The two sat at the table and dined without saying a word to each other. Once they were done they both neatly stacked their dishes and they both felt lost. What were they to do now?

Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead. His father was in Azkaban for fifty years due to his war crimes and probably would never see outside of that jail again, until this mess got out to the general public and ended up in newspapers his father wouldn't know, because he sure wasn't going to tell him. His mother was on ten years house arrest at the Manor and he felt like he owed it to her to tell her before she heard it from someone else. The only problem being that he wasn't exactly sure how to tell her or how she would react.

Hermione's voice interrupted the haze he was in, "How are we going to tell our parents? What are we going to tell our parents?"

Draco looked at her and narrowed his eyes "I have no bloody idea what I'm going to tell my mother Granger, but as for you I feel as if your letter should go like this, dear mum and dad, I know the two of you aren't going to understand anything I tell you but I majorly fucked up today, shocking I know, but due to this fuck up I am bonded to the amazing Draco Malfoy, I was the one who lucked out, but being bonded is like being married times a hundred, there's probably no way to reverse this so I have to be with him forever. Love, your screw up daughter Hermione."

Once Draco had finished his tyrant Granger stared at him with her mouth wide open, looking like an imbecile that he's starting to think she is.

After a moment she got the sense to say something back, "That was incredibly rude, I know this is a completely shitty situation, I know that it's my fault. But we also both know that we aren't going to get out of this anytime soon, if ever so maybe we should learn to try our best to get along. I know you hate me but I don't exactly have warm, fuzzy feelings for you either."

"I don't hate you Granger." Draco admitted, and it was true.

Granger huffed "Yeah right Malfoy it's common sense that you hate me."

"Ganger shut your bloody mouth. I don't hate you, you just annoy the shit out of me," Which was also true. "If you haven't noticed I have been trying, I know it may not have been perfect but I am trying. I helped you move your stuff, I stood up for you in the common room, while you just want to whine."

Draco's chest was heaving, he had stood up and started yelling he was so infuriated. "Now Granger, bonding is how all witches and wizards get married if you will. Once we hit the twenty-four hour mark is when it's really going to hit us. What McGonagall had said in the classroom is true, for the first month we won't be able to be away from each other for more than thirty minutes. This along with extreme lust are included to promote early breeding between a couple. We'll have empathy between each other, and when the bond gets stronger we will be able to send short telepathic messages to each other. If you get physically hurt I will feel it, the same goes for myself. If you look at another man with lust or participate in any sexual acts with another person I will know. And vice versa. A bond, as far as I know can only be broken by death. These things happen so couples want to stay together, they forget they even have another option. I don't know how this is going to work for us, but I guess we're going to have to figure it out and get used to it. Now shut up and get ready for bed we have a long day tomorrow."

Hermione did her nightly routine, trying to digest all the information he told her. She had heard of bonding but she had assumed it was no longer practiced. But it sounded like amazing unity, with the right person that is, she wasn't sure how this was going to work with herself and Malfoy. Deep down inside, so deep she didn't even want to admit it to herself, she hoped they could make it work, that if they couldn't find a way to break it they could find some way to be somewhat happy. She just wasn't sure Malfoy thought the same way.

Exiting the bathroom, she walked back into the bedroom to see on the only bed, which was something that she had not noticed before, that Malfoy was there and was stretched out on his back with an arm propped up so he could read a book. She also noticed all he had on was a pair of sweatpants. Not that she wanted to notice but it was impossible not to really. She had gone with a sensible ratty, old tee shirt and shorts herself.

Were they expected to sleep in the same bed together?

Well she did suppose they were technically married. She cautiously made her way over to the bed, and slowly got in at the empty side of the bed, but she rolled on her side so her back was facing Malfoy. They didn't say a word, and they definitely didn't touch.

Draco had fallen asleep a little after Granger did. He had done so because he didn't want to accidently touch her and have her freak out. He now had woken up, probably because he was completely worried about how everything was to progress from this point. He rolled over to look at Hermione to notice that she wasn't there. Draco shot up and began to rapidly look around in the dark and try to find her.

Eventually he found her laying on the floor, without a blanket or a pillow or anything. He picked up a pillow and threw it at her. She sat up looking around and her hair seeming to fly away from her head.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Granger?" Draco hissed.

She narrowed her eyes at him "Well you kept trying to cuddle me."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure it's instinctive. Just get back into bed."

She shook her head, "Absolutely not."

Great. Now he had to deal with this shit, "Granger it is the middle of the night just get back into bed."

She didn't even dignify him with a response he knew what her answer was.

Draco heaved a sigh "Fine. I'll sleep on the floor."

Luckily for him she obviously was already sick of the floor, so she crawled back into bed and he took a pillow and laid on the floor. That was until she fell back asleep he rejoined her in the bed as well. There wasn't a bloody chance he would sleep on the floor, that was for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N and Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't updated in forever I just finished my first semester of college! I am determined to keep this story going and finish it though no worries. I obviously do not own any Harry Potter characters or I would have a lot more money.

Chapter Four

The sunlight streamed through the blinds, and almost rendered Hermione blind. She rapidly blinked her eyes trying to save them. Then she shifted around trying to wake herself up, sitting up she looked around and noticed she didn't see Malfoy anywhere. Not that she wanted to, but she started panicking. How long had he been gone? She didn't feel different at all so obviously not thirty minutes. There was no way he'd be gone longer than that, right? After all he is the one who told her all about what it meant to be bonded, he would know more than she would not to be gone for too long.

Before Hermione could panic for much longer the door swung open and Malfoy walked in carrying different kinds of pastries and two drinks.

Hermione lunged out of bed "What the hell do you think you're doing?" her panic and made her voice loud and shrill.

Malfoy looked slightly panicked and raised up the items he was carrying in his arms "I went to go get us breakfast I figured that neither of us were ready to face the masses yet."

Hermione felt her face soften "Oh, well yesterday you mentioned that right now we couldn't be apart for more than thirty minutes and I'm not exactly sure what would happen if you were gone for that time."

Malfoy sat on the edge of the bed "Well, it'll hurt. It depends on how far the other person is and how long they've been gone. Once thirty minutes hits every ten minutes or so that they continue to be gone the pain will intensify."

"Then why the hell did you leave without me? You could've been stopped and kept up, then what, I'm awaken in pain!" How dare he leave her when if he was accidently gone for too long she would be submerged in pain.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her "I was trying to help you! If you want to go down to the Great Hall together and partake in breakfast, then let's go. But I didn't think either of us were ready for that."

"Well you could've woken me up and told me where you were going." Hermione was sure that she was right in this situation.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Ganger, I would be very careful if I was you. I am trying my best not be a prick. Personally, I am trying my best not to make this situation worse than it is, I am trying to do everything I can to make this situation the best it can be, and do what I can for you. So, unless you want me to stop trying and make this situation a lot worse I would start trying if I was you."

Hermione was shocked to say the least, she looked down at the bed so she didn't have to face Malfoy yet. She honestly did see what he was saying, he honestly had done a lot for her since they have been in this situation. She was so lost in her impression of him as a prick, she didn't even give Malfoy a chance, even though he was the one proactively trying to make this situation better, he was the one that was right, Hermione was wrong. For a moment, she felt tears sting her eyes from the shame, she quickly blinked them away and looked back up at Malfoy who was still standing in their bedroom doorway, holding breakfast, and looking very angry.

"I-I am so sorry Malfoy, you're completely right. I'm the one who got us into our situation and you're the one who has done everything for me, and you had to point it out to me several times for me to even see the truth, I promise I'm going to try a lot harder. I don't want to be miserable for the rest of my life, I promise from now on I am going to try my best to make this situation better."

Hermione honestly felt a lot better, it was as if for the first time since they made that potion yesterday she could breathe, and she truly meant what she said

Draco's face softened after Hermione's apology, he stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's okay Granger," he sighed "I don't want to be miserable for the rest of my life either. If we truly cannot find a way to break this bond, then let's work at making this situation not terrible at least."

Hermione nodded her head, agreeing with him. Malfoy scooted closer to her on the bed and handed her a pastry, Hermione gave him a weak smile "Thank you Malfoy, this was actually very nice of you."

In return to her thanks Malfoy smiled, it was fleeting and only lasted a second, but Hermione was shocked, this wasn't a smirk, it was an actual smile.

"I guess the first step we could make is calling each other by our first names Hermione."

"That sounds like a plan to me Draco."

"All I got to drink was pumpkin juice, is that alright?"

Hermione gave Draco another soft smile "Yes, that is perfectly fine thank you."

The two ate in quiet and it gave Hermione some time to think, this was a big step for the two of them. They were going to be alright, of course this wasn't the best thing to ever happen to her, but it wasn't the worse either.

Suddenly Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the clock on her nightstand, they only had an hour until class and she hadn't even got out of bed yet. She scrambled out of bed and dug through her drawers to find all the pieces of her uniform. Going towards the bathroom she looked over her shoulder at Draco who was still sitting on the bed, "You better hurry and get ready, we have Transfiguration in an hour."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Draco looked over at Hermione, her eyes were flickering back and forth between the professor and her notes. He watched her for a few minutes and noted that her eyes never once diverted between her two targets.

She wasn't exactly ugly, she had very delicate features, but not mousey. Almost like a doll, but then it was all completely offset by her frizzy, unruly hair. Draco didn't think that anyone else could have the same hair as her. It just wouldn't be right.

Her blood didn't matter to him. He had seen it spilled all over the floor of his drawing room. It didn't look different than any blood he had ever seen. He had started to figure out that blood supremacy wasn't true anyways but now he didn't even have one argument for the theory that he could speculate. It was completely and utterly disproven.

No, it wasn't the witches blood, she just annoyed the shit out of him.

Hermione had never felt so out of her element in class. Draco's presence had left her unsettled, she felt as if every move she made was watched and scrutinized and it left her feeling anxious. She kept her eyes on her notes and the professor only. Even though she knew Draco was looking at her she refused to look in his direction. A few hours passed and Hermione realized that next was lunch.

Hermione lifted her eyes to meet Draco's, he looked into her eyes and somehow, he probably sensed the panic that was lying beneath them. She swore she could see his features soften a little.

"Hermione, it won't be the end of the world." He whispered.

"I know it won't be Draco, but I don't know what we're going to do. People have already been giving us strange looks during class. But either you're going to have to sit at the Gryffindor table or I'm going to have to sit at the Slytherin table."

Draco nodded his head, "I know Hermione, I know. I think that maybe I should try to sit at the Gryffindor table."

Hermione could feel shock take over her face. Did Draco Malfoy just offer to sit at the Gryffindor table, without any poking and prodding? Without her yelling or trying to tell him what to do? Or Draco trying to tell her what to do? Because they both know she would probably fly off the handle with that one.

"O-okay." She agreed, for once she didn't even have to argue with him.

When class ended, Draco picked up their stuff and together the two of them made their way through the halls. There were stares just as there had been all morning but in both of their minds they knew that it was about to get much, much worse. Both of them also knew that they had no clue how they were about to handle this, but they knew they were going to get through it together, not that they had any other choice.

In front of the huge doors that lead into the Great Hall Draco and Hermione stood preparing for what was about to happen side by side and hand in hand. Although neither of them were sure who grabbed whose hand, all they knew was that it happened and it wasn't all bad.

Hermione decided since they were going to sit at the Gryffindor table she should probably lead them. So, with all the courage she could muster she took a step forward and pushed open the doors. Without any hesitation, she headed towards the Gryffindor table, she located her friends, and she made another brave decision and marched right towards the bunch dragging Draco along with her. She wasn't going to hide in shame, she was going to act as if nothing was wrong.

None of her friends saw her approaching, so luckily, she had the element of surprise. She sat down directly in front of Harry, Draco sat next to her, unfortunately he was sitting directly across from Ron. On Harry's other side sat Ginny, no one was sitting next to herself or Draco, and she had a feeling that no one was going to. All three of her friends looked up simultaneously and froze, staring at the sight in front of them.

Harry was the first one to break the silence, "Uh, Hermione, would this have anything to do with what happened in potions yesterday? We figured you might need some space, but you never came and told us what happened. Then you moved your stuff out of your room without a word to any of us, then you show up at the table with Malfoy?"

Hermione sighed "I know Harry I'm sorry. Yesterday was hectic for me and I didn't get the chance to come talk to anyone. I'm not sure if I would've been able to, I was kind of in shock. But, long story short, Draco and I are bonded."

She felt as if she couldn't breathe, she honestly didn't have a plan to tell everyone a truth, but she instinctively knew the best strategy would be not to lie, and tell the truth like ripping off a Band-Aid.

The two Wesley siblings reacted quickly. Ginny drained of what little color she had, and Ron seemed to turn a brilliant scarlet. Ron also looked as if he wanted to start a riot at the thought, but he couldn't find a single word to utter, he was speechless. Harry looked at Ginny confused. She looked between him and the couple sitting across from her.

"Well, bondage is how many wizard families get married per se." Ginny slowly explained to Harry, who in return turned as white as his girlfriend.

Hermione had busied herself with making herself a plate, she looked up to meet Harry's gaze "It's true Harry. It was a potions accident but technically Draco and I are married, so I would rather you guys get over it now. Draco is going to have to be around for a while, so you guys can either be civil with him, or choose not to be a part of my life. Because whether you like it or not Draco is a big part of my life now." she huffed. Hermione had not meant to go on a rant, but she meant every word she said, and it needed to be said now before they encountered any trouble.

If it was at all possible, Ron became even more red. Still dumbfounded, he rigidly stood from the table and marched out without a single word to any of them.

Hermione looked up at Ginny and Harry "Anyone else?"

Both individuals shook their heads. Hermione nodded, "Good, I might have expected as much from Ron, but I don't want this to come in between us."

Hermione looked over at Draco and he was halfway through a plate he had made for himself. He looked up at her and gave her a ghost of a smile. Hermione had done the right thing. While she not have warm, fuzzy feelings for Draco, she still needed to respect him. Draco was now her husband, accident or not, and she had to do her part as he has been doing his.

The silence soon became awkward, not that Hermione could blame them, this was an awkward conversation, and to be fair she didn't give them any warning once so ever. Harry, an ever brave soul, was the one to break the silence.

"So, you moved out of your room Hermione, where did you go?"

Hermione was hesitant to answer his question, but she wasn't going to lie to her friends.

"Well, sometime tonight the bond is going to truly kick in, and after that Draco and I need to stay close to each other for a month. If either one of us are away from the other for a second more than thirty minutes, it'll become painful for the both of us. So, we moved into a private room together. The good news is it's right by the library!" Hermione beamed at the thought of being only a few steps away from one of her favorite places in the world.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Ginny giggle. Harry leaned closer to his girlfriend.

"Ginny, what in the world are you finding so funny? This is a terrible situation." Harry hissed.

"Oh Harry, don't you see? Only Hermione would find a way to enjoy the little things in a situation like this. She's so ecstatic over the fact that she finally gets to live next to the library."

Harry didn't find Ginny's remark amusing, but Draco did. He broke his own silence with one short chuckle that surprised the other three individuals sitting around him. Hermione gave him a soft smile, he was trying too and that's all she could ask for.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Throughout the day, Draco followed Hermione to all her classes, Hermione spent the day defending Draco, and giving anyone who gave him a glare one in return. They hadn't gotten the chance to face the Slytherins. Draco could tell Hermione was nervous.

She would know what to expect from her own housemates, just as Draco knew what to expect from his own. After what he has said to the twins in the common room he knew they were not going to have any trouble. If anything, a few brave souls may grace the couple with a snotty comment Draco would no doubt refute and pair with a stare that will chill anyone to the bone.

Draco had already planned on continuing to protect Hermione, but after she had done the same for him today at lunch in the Great Hall, Draco was so much more willing to stick up for Hermione. Seeing her devotion in the situation only fueled his, whether he liked it or not Hermione was his wife. Draco had the duty to protect her and her honor, and no sniveling housemate would get in the way of that.

Hermione turned her eyes towards Draco, when she didn't say anything he raised an eyebrow at her.

She sighed "We have potions last, potions with the Slytherins, potions where the twenty-four-hour mark is going to hit us, potions where I messed up for the first time yesterday."

Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione "Breathe. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you Hermione. I'm not going to let anyone disrespect you. So, we're going to go to class, listen to the lecture, do the potion, and then we can go to the library afterwards. Does that sound like a good plan to you?"

Hermione nodded her head, and took a deep breath "Yes, that sounds good to me."

Draco nodded back at her "So gather all that Gryffindor courage or whatever you want to call it, and suck it up and get in there, because we're a team now Hermione, and I don't lose, and I'm not going to let someone who's a part of my team lose either."

Draco was done with this conversation, all the needed to be said had been said, anything further than this would drive them in circles and ultimately piss one of them off, and they really didn't need that right now. He spun around and grabbed Hermione's hand, and drug her behind him all the way dungeons.

As much confidence as Draco seemed to have, he was actually nervous as well. Not that he would say it out loud in a million years, but it was true. He wasn't scared of their peers as Hermione seemed to be, but she was right about the twenty-four-hour mark. While little strings of the bond could be felt, this was going to be completely different. Once the bond fully hit the couple, there is no telling how they were going to react. Therefore, honeymoons weren't only a Muggle thing, newly bonded wizards and witches went away after the ceremony. The bond effected every couple different, but it always presents with extreme lusts.

Draco wasn't excited for this to happen in the middle of class, Draco wasn't very excited for this to happen at all. He didn't think Hermione was ugly, but he wasn't sure Hermione would let him do anything with her once the bond did hit them. Hermione seemed like a prude, Draco was thankful for this as sex would complicate an already complicated situation between the two of them.

Walking into the dungeons was like nothing Draco had ever experienced in his life. Before they opened the doors, you could hear the students from the inside, like neither of the students have ever experienced before. As soon as Draco pushed the door open every single student inside the room seemed to stop talking at the same time, and every single eye turned to face the couple in the doorway.

Draco could feel his mouth pinch, Hermione may be brave, but that doesn't mean she liked being in this situation, Draco knew she was uncomfortable. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the room, daring anyone to say or do anything. It seemed to work better than one would think, all the students in the room seemed to find anyway to occupy themselves so they no longer where looking at the couple.

Draco lead Hermione into the room and into the seat where the unfortunate incident happened during yesterday's class. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and he just smirked, he may protect Hermione from everyone else, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to pick on her every time he got his chance.

Class started and time seemed to move slower than it ever had in Draco's entire life. He drummed his fingers on the tabletop, he knew Hermione wasn't in favor of him making the noise considering that she was trying to concentrate. Draco could tell that her brain was spinning trying to absorb every single word Slughorn said, she was still beating herself up about her mistake. While Draco wasn't exactly happy that it happened, he was slowly realizing it wasn't the end of the world, and it was an honest mistake to make. It could happen to anyone. No one would have ever guessed the consequences since they were not warned in any way shape or form. The more Draco thought about it, the more he realized that Slughorn was to blame more than anyone really wanted to admit.

As the class got closer and closer to ending, Draco could feel his nerves growing. He wasn't sure if he was ready for the bond, well of course he wasn't. But what could he do? Absolutely nothing. The best way to handle the situation was how he had already proceeded. He felt as if he could hear the tick of the clock, there wasn't even a clock in the room. As horrible as it was to admit for Draco he was not keeping his cool, he had been trying, but as the time came he got more and more nervous. Draco didn't like the unknown.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Hermione was anxious. Hermione might be brave and courageous, but that doesn't mean she wasn't anxious because she sure as hell was. She had made sure all day that no one was making Draco uncomfortable, not that any of her classmate's taunts or stares would make Draco uncomfortable. But that wasn't to say that she was going to sit there and let it happen. Whether Hermione liked it or not Draco was her husband, she wasn't going to let anyone disrespect him.

The day hadn't been that bad, it was mostly just stares that came their way, but Hermione stared right back. Gradually the number of stares dwindled throughout the day. As the day carried on Hermione had one worry in the back of her mind, potions. Before they had entered the dungeons, Draco took a minute and comforted Hermione.

And that was that. Hermione was satisfied, she was anxious about the bond kicking into full effect, but she could do this. She wasn't alone, she had Draco and they were both going to do whatever they had to. They were going to get through this.

Before they opened the doors, you could hear the students from the inside, like neither of the students, have ever experienced before. As soon as Draco pushed the door open every single student inside the room seemed to stop talking at the same time, and every single eye turned to face the couple in the doorway.

Hermione did not like this, she didn't like this at all. She wasn't sure if she could even walk into the room, but she knew she had to. She honestly didn't have a choice, Hermione was no coward and she wasn't going to allow anyone to have that notation. All of the sudden everyone in the room looked away as fast as they could, Hermione wasn't sure what had changed but she had a feeling Draco has something to do with it. Hermione hadn't realized that she had still been frozen in the doorway until Draco put his hand on her lower back and lead her into the classroom. While Hermione appreciated, him looking out for her that was a little unnecessary. She looked up at him and narrowed his eyes, which in return he just smirked.

When they got inside the classroom Hermione looked around and noticed the only table left was the one in the front where they had their accident yesterday. Hermione also noticed that the only person looking at her was Harry, who gave her a sympathetic smile, all Hermione could give in return was her own weak smile. Next to Harry sat Ron, who was looking down at the table, even though nothing was there, he was also a brilliant red. Hermine felt a twinge of pity for him. Once she would have done anything to be with him, but after the war, their romance has fizzled until it faded away into nothing. In hindsight Hermione couldn't really say she was surprised, they were two different people who were not destined to be together.

Draco and Hermione sat down at the table and shared a glance, it all came to this. Hermione was not familiar with bonding. If she would've had the chance she would've run to the library and read all about it. Maybe today when they visited the library he would stay long enough to allow her to do some homework and read. Class started and Hermione started taking dutiful notes, as she has in every class she has ever been in. Apparently, Draco decided it wasn't worth the effort, anytime Hermione glanced at him he was staring off into space, most likely not listening to anything Slughorn said. Hermione also couldn't ignore the constant drumming of his fingers, which he was most likely aware of the fact it was driving Hermione crazy.

All the sudden she knew, she knew it was time. One quick look at Draco confirmed that he knew it was too. It was as if she couldn't get enough air, she tried to continue getting air into her lungs without gasping. She didn't want to draw any more attention to them, no one knew what was happening. That was except for the couple and both Ron and Harry. She didn't want anyone else to know.

Her heart started pounding, and she was sure she was probably perspiring. Another look at Draco proved to be a mistake. The moment she locked eyes with him she could feel the bind hit full force. Draco was also feeling these symptoms of anxiety, so Hermione was feeling it twice fold. She was suddenly swimming in feelings, she couldn't determine which were hers and which belonged to Draco. She was lost. Looking at Draco again she saw his clear, gray eyes turn into a dark stormy gray, the same moment she was hit with a wave of lust. She wasn't a stranger to these feelings, but in all honesty, she has never felt it with this intensity. All she could think about was Draco. What his long, lean body would look like naked, inside their bedroom. What his hands would feel like on her skin, what it would feel like to feel his heat.

Suddenly, he got an image in her head, it was her. Naked and panting, laid out on their bed. She knew this was not an image she had produced, but one that had originated in Draco's head and made its way to hers. Her face became aflame with embarrassment. If she saw an image from his mind it would only make sense that one of hers and into his head. Which only fueled her embarrassment. Hermione wanted to leave class as she knew this wasn't appropriate and she wanted to process these thoughts away from the public eye. Plus, Draco would have to go with her and she did not want to be alone with him at this second. She didn't trust herself, and she definitely didn't trust him.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco put his head down on the table, he couldn't handle all these feelings all at once. The bond had hit allowing Draco to feel Hermione in a way he had never felt anyone else. Every emotion, every desire. All forcing themselves inside of his head. Amid all the desires, one stuck out. Him. She desired him, and that made Draco desire the Gryffindor princess even more. All he could see was her sweet naked body laid out for him on their bed. Panting, sweating, and waiting for more. This was the only thing Draco could see, and he was pretty sure he had also sent the image to Hermione, as he could feel her lust grow even more. Draco had experienced his fair share of lust but never had the young man drowned in lust as he currently was. At this point, he had to make a conscious effort to keep breathing.

Looking at Hermione made it even worse, Draco had never wanted to die more than he did right now. Here he was sitting in the middle of class, dying to ravish the girl, who technically was his wife, in some very creative ways. Scenario after scenario was playing through his head. Oh, the things he would do to this girl! There were even a few moments when he thought about taking her on the table right in front of the whole class. Which was never a fantasy that he ever had, but this lust was bringing a lot of new things into view.

Draco was starting to think that he was never going to be able to escape this pool of desire, when he heard a throat clear behind him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Slowly, he turned to see who it was. There stood Potter looking somewhat uncomfortable and concerned.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well it's only that class has been over for a few minutes and everyone has left, and you guys haven't even moved," he explained.

Hermione shot up out of her seat, grabbing her things, "Yeah that would make sense, let's go Draco." Without another glance back, Hermione rushed out of the room, not even looking to see if Draco was following her.

Draco was more than happy to leave the room, grabbing his stuff as well he shot out of the room following Hermione.

Considering how much longer his legs were than hers, it was taking a great amount of effort for him to keep up with her. That little overstrung girl that was practically running through the corridors.

"Oi! Hermione! Slow the bloody hell down you lunatic," Draco shouted after her.

The girl in question stopped suddenly and spun around, Draco took her in appearance. Her hair seemed to be more wild than normal, her huge round eyes were even more widened, her cheeks flushed, and her chest heaving.

Draco rushed up to her, he pulled her into a corner, putting his hands on her shoulders and feeling the burning of their skin touching, "Hermione, why are you practically running through the corridors?"

Hermione's chest was still heaving, "I'm not sure, I just wanted to escape that classroom, escape these feelings," she panted. "Is it always going to be like this? Because I'm not really sure I can handle this."

Draco sighed, "I'm not sure. But we're going to get through this, and we're going to do it together," he tried to reassure the panicking girl. "Now, would you like to go to the library, we have that essay due in two weeks."

Hermione gave a little smile, out of all the things he could have said to her in that moment, that was probably the best.

Draco knew he had done his job considering that he felt panic ease back from the bond, and it was replaced by a lighter feeling that put the man at ease as well.

A couple hours later the couple was still sitting at a table in the back of the library, out of the view of the public. Hermione was almost finished with her essay, but she was at a standstill because the feelings of lust had returned with a vengeance. She had crossed her legs and were squeezing them, trying to get some form of relief. She knew she was blushing, as she knew that Draco was very aware of her feelings. Not that he felt any different. But for whatever reason Draco had taken to the feelings and Hermione was sure that he knew that him accepting the feelings was making her even more uncomfortable. Every time she even looked remotely in his direction, he made sure to catch her eyes. Just to smirk and make her squirm at the passion that was showing in his eyes.

Hermione couldn't take this torment anymore, she wasn't getting anything done! She slammed her books shut with a huff and started to pack up her stuff.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you doing? You aren't finished with your essay yet."

She rolled her eyes, "Well you know very well that I haven't been getting anything done for a while now. I can't concentrate as it is and you're making it worse! And I know you're doing it on purpose too!"

Draco smirked at the huffing girl who was sitting across the table, "I have no idea what you are talking about," he drawled. Even though he very well did, and she was completely right.

"I'm hungry, but I have no clue how I'm going to sit in the Great Hall feeling like this," she sighed hopelessly.

Draco chuckled, "Well if you wish we can get room service again, and we can eat in the room…all alone," he teased her relentlessly.

Hermione stood up abruptly, "Let's just go to the Great Hall."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

By now Hermione noticed that dining in the Great Hall was getting simpler. Since they have been seen together at lunch earlier in the day and attended all their classes together, seeing the mismatched two was not as scandalous as before. Without a doubt, there were still stares, whispers, and giggles. Nonetheless, it was much better than it had been previously, the students at Hogwarts were learning to keep their opinions to themselves. Which Hermione quite liked.

Draco and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table as they had earlier, Harry and Ginny looked rather uncomfortable, but they did not say anything whatsoever in support of Hermione. The two had discussed earlier and concluded that there had to be a logical reason for what Hermione was doing and that they would wait for her to come to them. Both Draco and Hermione kept their heads down and ate quickly, desperately trying to keep their mind from anything but the thought of shagging the other. Neither of them uttered a word during the who meal and were off to their room quickly.

The room they had been issued for their situation was quite nice, it was more like three different rooms rather than one. Since they did not have a common room to their use, the first thing you stepped into was a nice sitting room with a fireplace, comfy chairs, and two desks sitting side by side on the right wall each under a bay window. The room managed to be both green and red without looking dreadfully Christmas. In the back of the sitting room, there were two doors a couple meters apart. One lead to the bedroom and one was for the loo.

Inside the bedroom, there was a beautiful four-poster bed that was quite massive. The wood was dark and smooth, while the bedspread was silky and red. There were also a few more chairs inside of this room which was green. Whoever had decorated the room, which was most likely done at the snap of a house elf's fingers, was desperately trying to keep a balance between the two rival houses. The bedroom had a door to the left which also was to the loo.

The loo itself was also lavish, straight in front of the door was a his and her vanity. Two sinks with plenty of counter space between them and one huge mirror that was as long as the whole counter. To the left was the actual loo, and on the same wall, a couple meters away was the door that leads back to the sitting room. To the right held a tub that was in the ground and was about the size of a full mattress and a half. The bath had almost as many special features to choose from as the prefect's bathroom on the wall to the right of it. A few meters to the left of the tub was a shower with a black tile floor, glass walls, and a humongous circular shower head. Hermione imagined standing under it would be like standing under a small waterfall.

If the circumstances had been different Hermione would love nothing more than to stay in a place like this until she was ready to have a family home. Hermione sighed, considering the situation she is currently in, she didn't know where she was going to end up or have any certainty for her future. Which is something she thought she would have once she got married, which she technically already was.

"Are you quite finished yet Granger, or are you going to stand in the way of the door lost in thought for another eternity?" a snarky voice quipped, snapping her out of the train of thought she hadn't realized she got lost in.

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._ Hermione mumbled in her head. Without even turning around to look at the ferret Hermione walked off into the bathroom. She had more to think about and she didn't fancy doing it anywhere near Draco, as he would only ruin it. Hermione also found she got a lot of life's problems solved while in the bath.

After Draco said something to Hermione she walked off without a word into the loo. He rolled his eyes and shut the door. If she didn't want him to make comments she shouldn't stand in front of the bloody door for that long. Draco threw himself into a chair and sighed. He supposed he was being too hard on her, her whole world had been turned upside down rather fast. But his had as well and you didn't see him acting like a fool.

 _You're two different people._

He groaned, his conscience was right, they were two different people and they would undoubtedly handle this situation differently and Draco should give the know-it-all a break. She was a thinker, and while Draco was as well he tended to act out to distract himself from his thoughts.

What distracted him from his thoughts at the moment were more thoughts of Granger naked as he heard water running in the bathroom. Not only naked Granger but wet naked Granger, touching herself in the shower. Running her hands over her breasts, which would undoubtedly be firm and perfect. He could almost hear her moan his name.

"Draco..."

Draco himself nearly fell out of his chair. That moan has been too real to be in his imagination. He would know as he had been imagining it all day. Unless his fantasies and lust had gotten so out of control that he had started to hallucinate now.

He knew this was not the case as soon as he heard another tiny, feminine moan come from the bathroom. Draco was sure he would have missed it if he didn't have the hearing of a bat. Which he could attribute to how quiet the manor always was. Had his fantasy become a reality? Was Granger in the bathroom touching herself thinking of him?

Hermione had meant to take a bath and think, but the idea of a shower sounded better to her in the end. She wanted the white noise. As she got under the stream in the shower that was set at the perfect temperature, she let her thoughts run wild. While it had started as worrying more about Draco and their future, they soon turned to naughty thoughts of Draco. These thoughts had been driving her batty all day long! Other than shagging him she supposed the only way to make it stop was to slightly indulge into her thoughts and take care of it herself. Little did she know it was only going to make it worse.

She slowly started to run her hands over her body, slowly tracing her fingers over her nipples, to find they were already taut and straining to be stimulated. Hermione pinched them and gave a little gasp. As one hand played with a nipple the other slowly trailed down her body until it reached her shaven nether regions. She slipped a finger inside her folds and gave another little gasp seeing how wet she was. Her body wanted him, bad. She rubbed at her nub and moaned just a little. She didn't have many worries about Draco hearing her as the shower was white noise and she was sure he was engaging himself. Her thoughts ran wild and she had quite the imagination. She was positive he was a fantastic lover who would ravish her all night long.

"Draco…" she moaned.


	10. IMPORTANT AN

Hello everybody! I took an accidental year break from this story, part of that had something to do with having a baby. BUT I'm excited to announce this story is getting a makeover and is gonna be bigger and better. I had a lot of ideas for this story so I'm gonna rewrite what I have written.

I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY I DONT CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES ME

I think about this story a lot and I want to see it through so hang on tight!


End file.
